


Untitled (Trans!Blaine and Santana talk about misogyny)

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Mild Language, Misogyny, Sexual Harassment, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, vague mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle





	Untitled (Trans!Blaine and Santana talk about misogyny)

"The thing they don’t tell you about transitioning is that you don’t immediately lose all your old habits from before, the ones you only had because of your perceived gender." Blaine took another sip of wine, contemplating. "Like, I still get all tense walking past a group of men on the street, waiting for stares or comments or worse. I still make sure I know where they are in relation to me, if they’re noticing me, if they might be a threat. But they don’t see me that way now. They don’t notice me."

Santana regarded him from her spot on the opposite end of the couch, and knocked her foot against his. “Lucky you.”

"That’s the thing though. It doesn’t feel  _lucky_. It feels like I missed out on being ignorant about all that stuff, like all the other guys I know.”

Santana held her glass up, as if she was joining him in a toast. “Well maybe this way you’ll be one of those rare guys who’s actually a decent human being, unlike the rest of those dickless assholes.”

Blaine grit his teeth and closed his eyes. “Santana, I’ve  _asked_  you not to use that as an insult.”

"I’m not insulting  _you_.”

“ _Yes, you are._ ”

Santana made a face. “Jeez, what got up  _your_  butt?”

Blaine sighed. “I don’t know. I’m not mad at  _you_. I just noticed myself getting nervous about getting too close to some guys earlier. Just regular guys. It’s not like they were drunk or armed or anything. And it pissed me off that I was worried about it when I didn’t have to be.”

Santana took a sip, and watched Blaine’s face as she swallowed. “If you tell anyone I said this I’ll shave off your eyebrows, but I get nervous about walking past guys too.  _Any_  guys.  _Normal_  guys. Because let’s face it, the bar for ‘normal’ is pretty fucking low. Any one of them could be a secret serial killer.”

Blaine met her gaze and nodded, then looked down at his glass. He bit his lip.

After a moment, Santana punched him in the arm. “Well  _this_  is nice and depressing.”

Blaine cracked a smile.

"You’re just overheating again, aren’t you?"

"Oh my god, I might  _literally_  be melting.”

"You wear too many goddamn layers. Go take off your corset."

Blaine put his glass on the coffee table and started to stand. “It’s a binder.”

"That doesn’t make it better."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he walked away. Once he got to the bedroom, he called out as he changed: “Oh god, it’s  _damp_ , this is disgusting.”

Santana shouted back: “See? You’re a gross  _boy_  now. You probably have _cooties_.”

"You love me though."

"You know it!"

Blaine put on a clean shirt and returned feeling much more comfortable, and flopped back onto the couch. “Movies, wine, and nothing depressing for the rest of the night. Deal?”

Santana stretched her legs across his lap and grabbed the remote. “Deal.”


End file.
